Meaning Of Life
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Makoto is needed on the DBZ dimension to help them battle Chaos reincarnated. But Makoto was sent because her destiny was intertwined with those of the z-senshi.
1. Prolouge

Author's Notes: Okay, I know I haven't been working on Reunited, but how can I with this humongus case of writer's blck on that story. This one came to me I haven't got a clue how, because I just started typing. Well tell me what ya think.   
~Lyssandra

**Meaning Of Life**

Prolouge:   
Life. It's an interesting word isn't it? That one small word raises so many questions, and answers so many others. Why are we here? What is life? What is the meaning of life? Why is life so hard and troubling? What can life possibly mean to me?

All of these questions have a different answer for each person. Whether they be human, Jovian, Saya-jin or other.

So what is the meaning of life?

Love, laughter, happieness, joy. That is the meaning of life. Because there is soeone out there that is the missing half of someone else. Somewhere out there there is someone for someone else. Whether it's the girl or boy next door, or the person you love to hate. Life has many meanings, and with each one more questions are added. And as more experiances happen, the more that person learns, loves and is happy.

So why do we have life?.......That is a question better left unanswered. 


	2. One Step Into The Future

Author's Notes: Hola peeps! 8) Well chapter one. Here goes nothin. Gotta send a big shoutout to my girls Wild Melody and Lady Neycomas. C'mon email me girls! I gotta know if you're still alive! I'm trying really hard not to pull my hair out because of the stress I'm under, so those of you who are mad at me for not getting the next chapter out of Reunited *gets on knees* Please don't kill me. I'll try harder!   
~Lyssandra****

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 1: One Step Into The Future   
Kino Makoto was never a normal girl, yes she did ogle over boys in her teen years, and yes she did wear skirts. So why was she different? Well, Kino Makoto was strong, she knew everything there was to know about everyform of martial arts ever created. She didn't take heat from anyone and was very protective. She was usually rejected by boys because of this. Kino Makoto was also the crown princess of Jupiter, and the senshi of strength and protection, Sailor Jupiter, the center senshi, fighting with the inners when she really didn't fit in with either the inners or the outers. She was different. She didn't care.

Not only was Kino Makoto her own person, but the 5'11" brunette didn't care what people thought. She just sat back and watched with those myserious emerald eyes and let life go by. She figured that lve would find her. Or destiny would play it's cards the way it wanted to.

Maybe that was the reason Kino Makoto was in for the adventure of a lifetime. Maybe that's why she was chosen.

~*~*~8)~*~*~

"Mako-chan, we aren't saying we want you to leave the senshi---"   
"You're just saying that you don't want me around anymore. I get it, I'll go."

Makoto left the Hikawa Jina shrine and her so called friends stared at her retreating form.She sighed and looked up at the newly rising moon, :Serinity-sama, what am I to do now?:   
:Makoto, you are to fulfill your destiny.:   
:But how, I don't even know where to start?:   
:Oh, I will start for you. I am going to send you to another dimension, where you will help a group of senshi battle a reincarnated Chaos. There your destiny will find you.:   
:But what about--:   
:The others will be fine, by the time you get back, Crystal Tokyo will have risen.:   
:Alright.:   
:Good luck Makoto.:

~*~*~8)~*~*~

"Here. This time key will enable you to come back if needed," the mysterious senshi of time said, handing the black and darck green clad warrior a small plain silver key on a plain silver chain.   
"Thank-you," Makoto replied, straightening her knee-high leather boots, then her slightly baggy black fighting pants, and loosening her deep green belt that held her loose black glike top to her. Over her heart lay an intracately embroidered bronze chinese dragon, holding onto a mettalic version of the Jupiter symbol.   
"Ready?"   
"As I ever will be."   
As Pluto opened the portal she said, "Remember you'll end you fighting almost right away, be careful."   
Makoto nodded and dashed foreward through the portal before she could change her mind.


	3. Chaos--Saya-jins--And A Jovian

Author's Notes: Okies, well here's another chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. It means alot. I got a couple of shout outs here today. Okay first, Wild Melody--Where in heaven's name are you! C'mon girl I'm beginnig to think you're avoiding me! Lady Neycoma--Hey! Those last two chapters were great. Thanks for emailing so that I know you're alive! And Wimbles--Hey boy! Sup? You really gotta relax man. When you get down here, take a load off and RELAX! Well there they are. Please review.   
~Lyssandra

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 2: Chaos--Saya-jins--And A Jovian   
As Pluto had said, Makoto fought almost immediately, almost killing herself in the process. She collapsed in the forest after her third attempt to get nmore than five feet without falling over in pain and exhaustion failed. She heard yelling and felt strong powers to her left, about thirty feet away in a barely visible meadow.   
:What the?:   
She groaned and climbed to her feet again and headed foreward, trying not to cry out in pain. She made it to the edge of the clearing and stared.   
:That's them. The Earth's Special Forces.:   
Shocked and mad that she saw another youma behind the sparring warriors she stumbled into the meadow and listened as a few shocked gasps sounded and all went silent.

"Come out."

Makoto stood as straight as possible and glared at the treeline, "Come out you coward. You scared?"   
A reptillian laugh filled the air and what seemed to be a grey lizard-man stepped out of the trees.   
"Scared? Of you? Please," it hissed, "You couldn't shake a stick at me in that condition!"   
"I guess your little friend did a good job then, huh? Too bad he isn't around to tell you about it," Makoto hissed through clenched teeth, "You forget that I've fought and won in worse condition than this. Your over confidence has you blinded. Or do you not remeber what I did to your so called master?"   
The youma's eyes widened, "Liar," it hissed.   
"Try me," Makoto retorted, eyes narrowing.

The youma charged her then. She didn't stand a chance....and she knew it.

~*~*~8)~*~*~

Makoto awoke hours later on a table in what seemed to be a medical lab. She was cold, that was the first thing she noticed. Then she noticed that she was naked, and the only thing covering her was a thin white sheet. She rolled off the table, taking the sheet with her, and looked around. Some kind of tank was in one corner, a door, table, ah, chair with her clothes on it. She pulled her ripped clothes on and then went to the door, opening it and gazing cautiously down the hall. She took a cautious step out of the lab and walked down the hall. She emerged in what seemed to be a living area. The room held about ten or so people, who all stopped what they were doing and stared at the newcomer.

"I see you're awake," a blue haired woman said.   
"Where is it," Makoto ground out.   
"What?"   
"The key! The one that was around my neck," Makoto said, eyes flashing, "Give it back."   
"Oh, you mean this," the woman said, pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to her. Makoto put it on and tucked it under her shirt, then headed for the door.   
"Where are you going," the woman asked.   
"To kill Chaos, so I can go home," Makoto threw over her shoulder.   
"By yourself?"   
Makoto stopped and turned around, "Look, I know your senshi. I can tell by looking at you, not to mention the fact that I was told about you. You don't want to get mixed up in this."   
"And why not," a man with a look that said I'm-better-then-you-are and black hair that stood straight up, "We can defeat Chaos ourselves."   
Makoto rolled her eyes, "Look, I've fought Chaos, I died fighting him and I'm one of the strongest members of my team. Chaos was killed, and was supposed to stay dead. Somehow he was reincarnated and decided to come here to conqure the universe. I was sent here to defeat him. I want to go home, so don't tell me what to do," Makoto said glaring at him.   
:Makoto.:   
:What Pluto?:   
:You aren't supposed to get yourself killed.:   
:Fine!:

"Look," the blue haired woman said, "You can't go, you're not strong enough to survive ten minutes, not to mention a whole battle."   
Makoto sighed, "I guess I have to stay. I've been pretty much ordered to tell you the whole story."   
"Whole story?"   
Makoto nodded, "The *whole* story." She plopped down into a chair, "I'm Makoto."   
"Hi. I'm Bulma, this is Vegita, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Mirai Trunks, Chibi-Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Choau-su, and Krillan," the woman replied.   
Makoto sighed, "Over a thousand years ago, in my dimension, the planets of the solar system were great kingdoms, the greatest of these kingdoms stood tall and pround on Earth's moon. As the leader of what was known as the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom was the most powerful being in the universe. Her daughter Princess Serenity was destined to wield this power. From each of the inner planets came came a senshi, sent to the moon to protect the princess, and they were all the princesses of thier respective planets. First, Sailor Mercurym the senshi of knowledge, water and ice. Next was Sailor Mars, the senshi of the spirit and fire. Then was Sailor Venus, the senshi of love and beauty. With them came the senshi of the center planet, Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of strength and prtection. The peace of the Silver Millenium would soon be broken by an evil force known as the Negaforcs, led by Queen Beryl, whose body had been taken over by and evil being known only as Mettallia. They atacked the moon and the other planets. Each senshi fought to protect thier princess until all of them lay upon the ground, dead. Soon after the princess and her prince were killed. With the Silver Millenium distroyed Queen Serenity made a wish before she died, she wished that her daughter and her court would be reborn in the future. With thier souls she sent her two feline advisors, to awaken the one known as Sailor Moon and the oter senshi if the time came for them to once again protect the princess, once found, and the universe from Beryl and her forces.

In the year 2000 Sailor Moon was awakened as Beryl's forces once again attacked. Moon's mission, to awaken the other senshi and find the princess. Moon was soon joined by Mercury, then Mars, then Jupiter then Venus and the second feline. Almost a year after the awakening of Saior Moon, it was discovered that the princess and Sailor Moon were one in the same, and her prince was found. They soon defeated Beryl's top generals and charged into her lair. The first to die was Mercury, her last words making the others move on, the came Jupiter, charging into battle though she knew she could not win. Venus was next then Mars. Moon, who by now was angry and emotional faced off with Beryl. She was forced to use the ginizousou, which even for the daughter and heir of Queen Serenity was a suicide mission. The spirits of the senshi soon reappeared to lean thier princess strength.

A few months later after moon went back to her life and the senshi were restored, Moon discovered that her prince did not remember her. Then came Ail and Ann, two aliens, who had gone power hungry to survive. Moon was forced to try and fight them by herself, for her wish for her senshi to have normal lives was all she really cared about. The others were soon to be reawakened to fight alongside thier princess once again. Soon after the princess was reunited with her prince and they returned Ail and Ann back to the good beings they once were.

Soon after a new enemy appeared, attacking first in the future then moving to the past, chasing the moon princess of that time. The senshi fought and managed to turn four of the dark moon family's memebers good. They soon met Sailor Pluto the senshi of infinity and the Guardian if the Gates of Chronos. She sent them to the future. There the leader of the dark moon, Pirnce Dimando, kidnapped Moon, who he wanted as his queen. Once rescued Moon and the others chased Dimando and the mastermind behind it all, Wiseman back to the past where the final battle took place. Moon and her future daughter, Chibi-Usa combined the powers of both the ginizousou of the future and persent. Wiseman was killied and Chibi-Usa returned to the future.

Not long after cam the deathe busters, or witches five, who stole heart crystals to awaken Pharoh 90 and Mistress 9, who presided in the leader's young daughter. Soon Chibi-Usa returned to recive traing to be a sailor senshi. Then enter the senshi of the sky, Sailor Uranus and the senshi of the sea, Sailor Neptune. Soon they confronted Mistress 9, who was actually Hotaru, Chibi-Usa's best friend. The final face of would take place in a local high school, there Pharoh 90 was awakened and the senshi or death, distruction and rebirth, Sailor Saturn was awakened, who was Hotaru as well and destroyed Mistress 9 in the process of awakening, she went in to fight Pharoh 90, Sailor Moon, willing to give her life to save Hotaru went in as well. When Pharoh 90 was defeated Sailor Moon reappeared with a baby Hotaru, unable to hold her anymore, she handed the child to Neptune and Uranus, who returned her to her father. Then Uranus, Pluto and Neptune left.

The dead moon circus, led by Queen Nehelenia was next, stealing dream mirrors to search for pegasus, who resided in Chibi-Usa's dreams. Pegasus helped them fight making them super senshi. Moon returned the first generals, the Amazon Trio, to thier original forms and returning the Amazoness Quartet to thier innocence of childhood. Soon Chibi-Moon and Moon faced off with Nehelenia, leaving sections of the city in shambles.

Next was Galaxia, or Chaos in Galaxia's body. She wanted to control the universe by using the power of starseeds. Her power brought the outer senshi back, gave all the senshi a new transformation, making them eternal, and introduced the Sailor Starlights. After each of the inners died fighting the outers, who had been turned against them, Moon was forced to kill the outers. Doing thier best to protect Moon the Starlights soon perished. Moon managed to banish Chaos and bring the real Galaxia back, and so the lives of the senshi were started again, only this time with thier memories.

In five years Crystal Tokya will rise out of the ashes of Tokyo, making the princess the queen and her prince king."

"What's that got to do with you," Goku asked after a long silence.   
Makoto sighed and put her head into her hands, "I am the most mysterious senshi of all, the one who hasn't even begun to learn how to use her powers. I am the center senshi, the senshi of strength and protection, Eternal Sailor Jupiter, future queen of the restored Jupiter."   
Goku's wasn't the only jaw to drop open.


	4. Warrior Princess

Darkness Author's Notes: Okay, I promised Keiko-chan that I'd get this out there yesterday. But I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling all that fantastic, and I'm putting it out now so Keiko-chan won't and can't kill me. Um, this story is now officially co-written with Keiko-chan. I only wrote a little bit of it, but Keiko-chan does know her stories! 

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 3: Warrior Princess 

Goku's wasn't the only jaw to drop open as they all looked at the brunette sitting in front of them. "But---but if you're going to be a queen then you're a---" Krillan stuttered. 

Makoto looked up at them with a small smile. "The last of the Jovian race, princess Makoto." 

The room got silent after her announcement. All ten staring at one person in awe and shock. They couldn't believe that a woman that obviously came from another dimension was a princess and warrior. Sure Trunks, and Vegeta were royalty but to have a female warrior and princess all together was not common. Most princesses in their world were too girly to fight. 

Vegeta snorted. "I don't believe you." He spoke ignorantly as his ego grew. 'From what she tells us, she would be stronger than myself and I absolutely refuse to believe that!' 

Makoto looked at him incredulous. She had taken her time to explain everything that she had gone through in her life and he had the nerve to stand there and say he didn't believe her? This person was going to get his butt fried. Without her knowing a green glow surrounded her and the royal symbol of Jupiter flashed on her forehead. 

Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Yamcha turned their heads immediately to the enraged princess as they felt a strong power growing. Soon everyone stared at her with large eyes. "Ummm, father?" Gohan whispered as he actually sank back in his chair out of fear. 

"Leave it to Vegeta to mess things up." Yamcha whispered 

Everyone seemed to step back, even Vegeta, as Makoto's power still grew. She almost passed Goku's power level until she lost concentration when a voice spoke in her mind. 'Mako stop it.' 

'Pluto what happened?' 

'You lost control don't let it happen again please.' 

Makoto shook her head clear and looked at Vegeta. "I don't care if you don't believe me, I didn't come here for that anyway." She whispered trying to hide her anger. She stood up hastily and walked toward the door. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Gohan asked as he shook off the effects the woman had given all of them. 

"To find a way out of here and it's none of your business!" Before she stepped out, a hand caught her hand and made her turn around as she gasped in surprised. 

"You're not going." 

Makoto looked at the young purple haired man standing there with anger after a while of silence. "What do you mean I'm not going?" 

"You aren't going anywhere," Trunks repeated. 

"Oh, and who's to stop me? You," Makoto asked. She pointed at him. 

"If I have to," he said, narrowing his blue eyes. 

Makoto let her emerald eyes narrow and she shook his hand off of her shoulder, "Why would you want me to stay?" 

"You know how to defeat Chaos," Trunks said. 

Makoto's eyes narrowed a little bit more and her mouth became a thin line, "Look, I'm not the one who's trying to beat around the bush. I came to defeat Chaos, that's what I'll do, but I refuse to be in a room with HIM." She pointed to Vegeta. 

The raven haired man snorted at this and rolled his eyes, "All bark and no bite." 

Makoto's head whipped around to face the prince, "Don't start with me. The only thing between me beating you into a pulp and you begging for mercy is the Queen." 

This caught everyone's attention. 

"Queen," Goku asked. 

"Hai. Queen Selenity, of the Moon Kingdom," Makoto replied. 

"But I though you said she was dead," Krillan said, confused. 

"She is," Makoto replied. 

"You are so confusing me." Yamcha said unconscoulsy and slumped down the couch. 

Makoto looked at him with amusement. "I'm sorry I'll clearify it for you." She spoke. "Yes the queen is dead but her spirit still lives on, helping us senshi." 

"Oh, its just like when you helped me with Cell after you died father." Gohan spoke as he got what she had meant. 

Goku nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see."   
"Well I'm off." Makoto spoke but again before she could make it out the door Trunks pulled her back. "You're not leaving." He repeated himself. 

"You know you're beginning to piss me off." She growled as she turned to face him. 

"To bad." Came the response. "You're not going anywhere." 

"Then you better tell him to find another home." She almost yelled at him as she pointed to Vegeta once more who snorted. 

"Why don't you stay with me."   



	5. First Kiss

Darkness Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter was written by Keiko-chan. Not me, I was going to add to it, but then I decided to be mean and leave it as a cliffhanger. Oh, well, um, read and review kay! :0D 

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 4: First Kiss 

Makoto looked at Gohan surprised and shock. Her arm that was pointing to Vegeta dropped to her side. "What?" She asked him. 

"If you don't want to stay here you can leave with us." Gohan repeated himself. Goku nodded in agreement while Chichi smiled at her. 

That was two weeks ago. Makoto remembered as she looked at her ceiling in the Son's home. She had been here for a full week and a couple of days. She loved it. Chichi treated her as if she was her daughter and they would both cook and share recipes. Goku was a sweet heart. She could get away with anything with him but she chose not too. Gohan, she blushed when she thought of him. He was so cute and went out of his way to make her comfortable. He showed her around and made her feel welcome. She had grown fond of him. 

"Mako!" Chichi's voice was heard. 

Makoto opened one eye before she opened the other. "Yes?" She stood up and walked out the room. Once she got down stairs she saw everyone in the leaving room. Her happy smile vanishes when her eyes locked with the prince of Saiyans. The two had never spoken to each other after the day she had fist arrived to this planet. Her pride would not let go of what had happen and she doubt his would as well. 

Seeing the tension between the two Bulma quickly intervene on there silent conversation. "Mako we have to ask you something." 

Makoto teared her gaze way from Vegeta and looked at the aqua hair woman with a smile. "Yes?" 

They were all taken back by her switch and realized just how much she hated Vegeta. "It's about Chaos." Trunks whispered. 

"What about him?" 

"There was a news on how everyone in a town close by was mysteriously knocked unconscious and we were wondering if it was Chaos' doing? If it is we have to find it immediately." Goku spoke seriously surprising Makoto. She had never heard or saw him that serious since she got here. She nodded. "It's definitely Chaos, but I can't find him now." 

"What do you mean by that?" Piccolo asked. 

"You see, I'm not use to this world yet. I don't know how far my powers can reach. I need to get my powers under control before I go look for him." She explained. 

"But a few weeks ago your powers almost surpassed my father's." Gohan whispered a bit confused. 

"That was when I was angry." She answered him. "When I'm angry I can't control it and it ends up controlling me." 

"So what do we do till then." Tien asked   
"You guys can go on petrol for a while. Watch how things flow while I get myself in order. Does that sound fair?" 

"Yea, it does." Krillan nodded. 

~*~ 

Weeks flew by smoothly. They had not seen or heard from Chaos for a while and wondered what he was up to. Makoto and Trunks seemed to be getting to be good friends after the third day while Gohan and her became closer. 

Everyone but her, Trunks, and Gohan were at Bulma's place. 

"Gohan!" Makoto yelled from her window as she saw him and Trunks training. She had trained with them and found it likable. She learned more training with them than the Senshi her 'friends'. Gohan turned around as he heard his name and lost concentration. He soon found himself on the floor, deep in a crater his body made from the impact. Makoto winced and Trunks laughed. "Pay more attention Gohan!" He yelled from up in the sky. 

"Sorry!" Makoto yelled to Gohan and watched as he stood up. 

"It's alright Mako!" He yelled back. "Nothing broken." He then whispered to himself. "Trunks you baka!" 

"Hey!" Trunks yelled a bit insulted. "Why am I the baka? She's the one that distracted you." He pointed to his friend looking out the window. 

"Whatever." 

Makoto suddenly gasped when she saw a shadow figure in the trees behind Gohan. It seems to be smirking at her. Realizing it was about to attack her friends and her protective side over powered her and her powers took control. The sigil of Jupiter burned brightly on her forehead and she vanished only to stand by Gohan. 

Both male warriors looked at Makoto as she changed into Sailor Jupiter and her power shot off the roof. Gohan's breath was caught in his throat as he stared at Jupiter transform. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"Gohan snap out of it! Chaos is here!" Trunks yelled at his friend. He couldn't blame him for staring, he would too if he had not notice the figure in the trees. 

"Jupiter it is so good to see you again." The voice whispered as a woman stepped out of the shadows. She would have looked just like Makoto if she had Green eyes instead of blue. Her long brown hair trailed to her mid section of her back. "I the last time I saw you was when you died." She continued. 

"Shut up." Jupiter snarled as she looked at the woman. "What do you want?" 

"Easy. To take over this world but I cannot do that with you here." She pointed at the warrior. 

Jupiter grinned. "I'm sorry." 

Chaos frowned. "Don't mock me Jupiter! I killed you once I can kill you again!" With that black lightning crashed where she stood and with a swift command she sent it to the three warriors. They all dodged it and Gohan and Trunks powered up to Super Saya-jins. 

In Bulma's house, all warriors looked up when they felt three familiar Ki and one powerful one. Obviously a dark on. "What's that?" 

"You all felt it?" Goku asked and received nods from everyone. 

"Trunks, Gohan and Mako are in trouble come on!" Yamcha ran out of the house followed by everyone else. 

Back to the sons' house, Gohan and Trunks yelled and they were repelled backwards, both knocking into a tree. The force behind them was enough to crack the tree. Jupiter grunted as she skid back. Narrowing her eyes she spoke. "My turn." Electricity fell from the sky as it darkened. The power around her was enough to scare Chaos away. 

Stopping her attack she looked back at where the two men lay. She rushed to the, she checked Trunks pulse first before she moved on to Gohan after finding it. 

Trunks was the first to wake up before Gohan did. They found green eyes staring at them and they blinked a couple of times. "Mako." Gohan whispered. 

"You're ok." Jupiter whispered before she powered down. She looked out of it and ready to fall. When she actually did Gohan caught her. "Mako!" 

"She's unconscious." Trunks whispered. He looked up when he felt other ki coming up to them. One by one Goku and the others landed. "What happened?" Chichi asked in a panic when she saw Mako in her son's arms. 

"She saved us." 

~*~ 

Makoto opened one eye as she groaned. She realized she was laying on a cot and thought she was in Bulma's lab. She turned to her side ad her other eye opened and gasped when she saw black eyes staring into hers, she then realized the black eyes belonged to Gohan. His face was an inch away from hers. He was sitting on a chair close to the cot and rested his head on it.   
"Go-Gohan." 

"Are you okay?" He asked as he brushed her hair way from her eyes. "You were out for a while." 

"How long?" She asked in a whisper 

"Two days." He watched as her eyes grew wide from the information. 

"Are you serious?" 

Gohan nodded. 

Makoto smiled. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Looking after me." She answered as she moved closer. 

"No problem and thank you for saving Trunks and me." He moved closer and their lips met briefly before it turned into a heated kiss. Gohan stood from his chair and brought Makoto up in a seated position while their lips never broke away from each other. 

The door opened from behind them and Bulma and Chichi walked in, they gasped in surprise when they saw Gohan and Makoto. Both of them immediately separated from each other as they turned to face both women who looked at them with sly grins. "We see you're ok Makoto." 


	6. Guilt

Darkness Author's Notes: Okies, here's part 5. Um, hopefully I'll be working harder on my stories considering that school gets out for the summer in two days. Um, well Keiko wrote this part. Umm, tell us what you think! 

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 5: Guilt 

"Mother!" Gohan said a bit surprised and embarrassed 

"Bulma, Chichi." Makoto whispered. She could feel her cheeks burn. 

"Don't be so embarrassed." Chichi said to both of them with a bright smile on. "Everyone knew that you to would hook up soon anyways. Hurry and come out." She added before leaving. 

Bulma smiled also and turned around. 

"Bulma." Makoto called. 

"Yea?" She turned her head so she could see her from the corner of her eyes. 

"I-is what Chichi said true?" 

Bulma gave a small laugh before she answered. "Definitely." She closed the door behind her. 

The room got silent after that. Gohan decided to kill it and turn around. "I guess everyone knew but us." He said a bit amused towards Makoto. 

"Yea." She took his hand that he offered and allowed him to pull her up. He legs were weak and caused her to stumble. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. She opened them and looked up to Gohan who had caught her. "T-thank you." She stuttered. 

Gohan gave a little smile before he helped her stand up. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome." He pulled back and held her hand. "Let's go." 

In the leaving room everyone turned their attention to the new comers. Most of them smiled as they noticed Gohan holding Makoto's hand. They settled on the couch between Goku and Trunks. 

"How are you doing Mako-chan?" choau-su asked. 

"I'm fine Choau-su." She replied with smile. 

"That's good." Tien spoke as he nodded his head. 

"Enough of this." Vegeta spoke irritated. He locked eyes with Makoto's green ones and frowned. "What do you really know about Chaos? You are hiding something and how on earth can you ever surpass even Goku or me! You are not a Saiyan so tell me what are you really!" 

"Vegeta you are out of line!" Bulma yelled at him. 

"It's ok Bulma." Makoto whispered. She looked at Vegeta with anger. "The real Chaos lives in everyone, including us. It gathers and makes a solid being that can be anything. It takes lives and gets rid of everyone that gets in its way. Chaos now looks like me, but instead of green eyes its blue." She stood up. "That's all I know about Chaos, but." She began walking towards him and with each step her power raised. "If you don't believe me that's fine with me. If you want to test my strength you are more than welcome too." Her sigil blazed and her eyes took an emerald color. 

"Fine. Let's settle this once and for all." Vegeta spoke and walked out side. Makoto shook her head in pity before she vanished. 

"Mako!" Gohan yelled. 

"That stupid self-centered bastard!" Bulma yelled and she stormed outside followed by everyone else. Out side they saw the duo facing each other. 

"Father you have to stop Vegeta." Gohan pleaded as he turned to him 

Goku shook his head. "Gohan you should know Vegeta by now. He has to do this." 

Vegeta powered up to his fullest transformation. 

"Vegeta are you sure you want to do this?" Makoto asked calmly. 

"Please woman, let's get this over with and I'll prove to you that the prince of Saiyans is more powerful than you." 

"So be it." With just those three words the battle began. Vegeta rushed over to Makoto and delivered powerful punches and kicks, which she dodged easily and with grace. 

"No way!" Krillan exclaimed with utter shock. "She makes it so easy." 

"And how can she do that with such a low power level?" Yamcha asked. 

"There's a lot we don't know about this girl." Piccolo spoke as he continued to watch the match. 

Vegeta now angered lashed out and slammed his knee in Makoto's stomach. Makoto was thrown back and rolled a couple of feet back. Makoto struggled to stand up. She coughed up blood that didn't seem to matter; all she knew is that she was in pain and she had made a mistake letting him come closer. She could hear Gohan telling her to get up but the blow she received was a painful one. She grunted when Vegeta picked her up by her neck. 

"I thought you were better than that Makoto." He sneered. 

Makoto looked at him as her hand was on his. The memories of her friends saying she wasn't wanted anymore played over and over in her mind. She didn't realize that her oxygen was caught short as Vegeta squeezed harder. Her eyes glazed over as it glowed green and the sigil on her forehead emitted a blinding light. Vegeta yelled in surprised and dropped Makoto. The others gasped as the light covered both fighters. "What happened?" Gohan and Trunks yelled. 

When the light vanished princess Makoto stood up in a brilliant green dress and she faced Vegeta. Suddenly a green flash shot out and Jupiter stood. "I am better than that." She whispered harshly. Without warning she backslapped him with such a force that it sent him flying and landing harshly on the ground. "I have no mercy on does who cause harm to my Princess." She disappeared and reappeared in front of Vegeta. 

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled as he stood up 

That attack rushed over to Jupiter but she only smirked before the attack hit. 

"Oh My God! Mako!" Chichi yelled. 

"What is he trying to do?!!" Bulma yelled. 

"Look!" Goku yelled as he pointed at the scene. In a crater Jupiter stood unharmed. 

"That's impossible!" They heard Vegeta yell. 

"I have the feeling that if we don't stop Jupiter she will kill Vegeta." Piccolo spoke. They all ran or flew towards the battle. 

Jupiter prepared an attack but before she could unleash it a hand caught hers. "That's enough Jupiter. Bring Makoto back." The voice was stern and held orders. 

Jupiter didn't say a word. She just looked at Vegeta on the ground. "Jupiter let Makoto Resurface now." Pluto commanded. 

Jupiter's body shimmered and Makoto stood there with shaky legs. She stumbled but caught herself before she could hit the ground. "Pluto what's wrong?" She asked dazed. 

"Mako are you alright?" Gohan asked as soon as he stepped down by her side. He sighed when she nodded. 

"Nothing is wrong Mako-chan. Just don't try and call Jupiter unless she's really needed." She began to vanish. "I'll come back if you need help." 

Makoto nodded after Pluto Vanished. She turned to Vegeta who returned her gaze. He had wound on his forehead from when Jupiter slapped him. He was holding his wrist as if it was broken. "Do you believe now?" 

All Vegeta could do was nod. 

"Good." Mako swayed on her feet and fainted. 

"Mako!" Gohan and Chichi yelled as he caught her. 

"Looks like Jupiter took a lot of her energy." Tien whispered. "Lets take her back." 

~*~ 

Days have gone by rapidly. "Usagi have you seen Mako-chan ANYWHERE?" Minako asked as she saw the blonde in Rei's room. They were having a meeting. 

"The blonde shook her head. "I feel so bad for what I said for what we did." She spoke in tears. "I haven't seen her since we pushed her away." 

"You should feel bad Serenity, all of you should." A voice spoke behind the girls. They all turned around and gasped. "I'm disappointed in all of you." 

"Mother." Usagi whispered. "Do you know where she is?" 

Queen Serenity nodded. "I placed her somewhere. I don't think she'll ever come back." 

"Hmph, I don't blame her if she doesn't." A new voice spoke. 

"Haruka!" Ami announced as they turned around to see the outers standing by the door. 

"Pluto told us everything, princess." Michiru said. "How can you do that?" 

Usagi started crying, "I don't know. I don't know why I---we did it!" 

"Please don't blame only Usagi, we also played part in this." Minako said. 

"We are not blaming Serenity only." The queen said. 

Hotaru looked at the queen. "Is there anyway we can bring her back?" 

"I don't think so. She's fallen in love there and is most happy with her new family except for one and she has a battle to finish with Chaos." 

"What???" Every one of the soldiers yelled. 

"That's impossible! Sailor Moon killed Chaos!" Rei yelled. 

"I'm afraid she didn't. I can only send two of you there to help her, but when everything is over you are coming back here with or without Mako." 

"Us two will go." 

~*~   


"Gohan wait!" Makoto yelled as she tried to keep up with the flying Gohan. He was teaching her how to fly. 

"Come on Mako-chan." Gohan encourage. "You can do it." 

As Makoto was advancing she felt something and it made her loose concentration. She began to fall. "Goooohhaaaaan!" She screamed as she braced herself for an impact. 

Gohan turned around and immediately went after her. He landed on the ground first and caught her in his arms. "I see you've fallen for me." He joked. 

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." She carefully stood on her own. "I felt something over there." She pointed to the clear valley ahead of them. 

"You too?" Gohan asked her. 

"If you felt it than the others must have felt it as well." 

"Then let's go!" Gohan picked her up without warning and flew off. Makoto screamed in surprise but she sank in his protective arms as they flew off. When they got there they found everyone facing two beings. Makoto gasped as she took a step back. "Hotaru, Ami." 


	7. Flying Lessons

Darkness Author's Notes: Okies, here's part 6. Um, hopefully I'll be working harder on my stories considering that school gets out for the summer in two days. Um, well Keiko wrote this part. Umm, tell us what you think! 

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 6:Flying Lessons 

"Mako!" Hotaru yelled before she rushed to hug the brunette who was surprised. She looked down at Hotaru for a while before she returned her hug. "Hotaru what are you doing here?" 

"Queen Serenity brought us here?" 

Makoto looked at Ami with slight anger as she let go of Hotaru. 

"Mako-chan I'm," She started. 

Makoto turned back to Hotaru with a bright smile before she looked at the others. "Its okay guys. I know them." 

Gohan came to stand by Makoto. 

"Mako we need to talk." Hotaru said seriously. 

Ami sighed sadly as her head hung low. 'Mako I'm sorry.' 

~*~ 

"So you and Ami were brought here to get me back and to help defeat Chaos?" Makoto asked Hotaru. Everyone was in the leaving room they listened to what Hotaru explained to them while Ami stood by the entrance of the leaving room. 

"Exactly." Hotaru nodded. 

The room became silent until Ami cleared her throat. "Mako, I need to talk to you in," 

"There's nothing we need to talk about." Makoto cut her off. 

Ami frowned. "I believe we do." She said firmly surprising Makoto. "Please." She added silently. 

Makoto stood up silently and walked towards the kitchen with Ami following her. Hotaru looked at everyone around her and gave a small smile, not knowing what to do or say. 

Chichi broke the heavy silence. "So Hotaru how old are you?" 

Hotaru smiled at her. "I'm thirteen." 

"How old is your friend?" Gohan asked. 

"Oh Ami?" She asked. "She's the same age as Mako-chan, 17." She looked around and then behind her where her friends vanished too and sighed. "I hope Mako forgives Ami." 

"What happened to them?" Yamcha asked curiously. 

"That's none of your business Yamcha." Bulma hissed. 

"No it's ok." Hotaru said. "You see our friends back home made a terrible mistake in pushing Mako-chan away. They regret what they did, but Ami had nothing to do with it she was just there at the wrong time and Mako thought she was with the others. That's when she vanished and came here." 

"So she actually came to escape from her friends and not to help us?" Tien said. 

Hotaru shook her head. "No she did came to help, but the queen gave her a choice to stay here after everything is over and personally I want her back with us." 

Everyone looked at Gohan and he looked at him or her with a strange yet funny look. "What?" 

"Well she's your girl." Yamcha said. "Doesn't she tell you anything?" 

"Hey!" Gohan exclaimed as he blushed. "We just started!" 

Trunks sighed as he shook his head. 

"Don't shake your head at me Trunks!" 

Everyone started laughing. 

"Did we miss something?" 

Everyone turned around to see two smiling women at the foot of the living room. "Nothing" Gohan quickly said which caused Mako to raise an eyebrow at him. Gohan cleared his throat and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away from everyone. "Lets go practice on your flying." They heard him say before the door closed. They all laughed except Ami who was lost and Vegeta. 

Few days had gone by and the guys had gotten to know the girls pretty well. They had also had some appearances of demons that chaos had brought out. To the z-senshi's shock all the demons were made from humans. Ami had explained how this was to them while Mako and Hotaru listened or backed her up. 

Three days after. It was nighttime and Gohan was in the living room watching TV. He couldn't sleep, something was bothering him but he didn't know what. He turned off the TV and leaned against the couch, closing his eyes. He smiled when Mako appeared in his mind. He has totally in love with the brunette and who could blame him. Trunks even said he could see himself going out with her if she wasn't with Gohan. Startled to feel something on his lap his eyes opened. He smiled when he saw Mako. 

"What are you doing up." She asked him as leaned down on him placing her head at the crook of his neck. "You smell wonderful." She whispered 

Gohan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I couldn't sleep." He whispered. "What about you?" 

"The same reason." She whispered as she kissed his neck. Gohan shivered at her touch. "I went to your room and when I didn't see you I came downstairs." She pulled back enough to look at him. "What's wrong? You're usually sleeping by now and can hear you snore." 

"I don't snore." He defended himself. 

Mako laughed, "And how would you know?" 

"Because I do! Now you on the other hand snore like a pig." He teased. 

Mako immediately stopped laughing and glared at him. "I do not!" Gohan laughed. "It's not funny. I don't." 

Gohan looked at her amused. "And how do you know." 

Mako tried to look angered but the smile on her face betrayed it. She grabbed a pillow on the couch and threw it at his face. She giggled when she looked at his shocked expression. 

Gohan grinned at her and in a blink of an eye she was laying on the couch with him on top of her. She gave a startled gasp and looked at him surprised. The next thing she knew, she was trying to keep her laughter down as he tickled her. Not wanting to wake Goku and Chichi up. Ami and Hotaru were staying with Bulma, Vegeta and trunks since they had more room. 

"Gohan stop please." She spoke between giggles. "We might wake up your parents." That stopped Gohan. He laughed before he bared his face at the corner of her neck and listened to her breathing. He slowly blew on her neck and smiled as he felt her shiver and felt goose bumps on her arms. He pecked her neck and as he did repeatedly he was lost in her perfume. He moved up and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Wrapping his arm around her waist he lifted her up as he seated up right. Their lips never left each other. Mako moaned in the kiss and broke loose. She hugged him while playing with his hair. She looked thoughtful. "Gohan." She whispered 

"Yea?" 

"Do I really snore?" 

Gohan chuckled. "No." 

"Gohan?" She whispered again this time hesitantly. 

"Yea." 

"I love you." She said for the first time. She could feel his surprise to her confession and sighed worried it was a good idea. 

"I love you too Mako-chan." 


	8. Truths

Darkness Author's Notes: Okies, here's part 7. Um, hopefully I'll be working harder on my stories considering that school gets out for the summer in two days. Um, well Keiko wrote the begining of this part, I wrote the last part of it.I may have gotten some spellings wrong, but hey. Umm, tell us what you think! 

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 7: Truths   


Ami woke up from sleep and stood up. She walked out of the room Bulma had let her them after getting dressed. In her mind she calculated how many more days she and her friends would be staying here. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she was not looking at were she was going and bumped into something. "Oh." Looking up she saw blue eyes staring back at her. Blushing she bowed. "I'm sorry Trunks!" 

He smiled at her. "It's ok, Mom just told me to come and get you for breakfast." He looked at her. "Are you hungry?" 

"I was just about to get some food." She told him. "Does Bulma make sandwiches?" 

Trunks nodded. "My mother and Chichi make the best Sandwiches in the world. I know you'll like them." He said as they walked down the hall. 

Ami giggled. "I see you haven't tried Mako's Sandwiches." 

Trunks looked at her confused. "I didn't know Mako could cook?" 

Ami looked at him surprised. "You mean to tell me that Mako had not laid hands on a pot yet? Wow!" 

They entered the kitchen where they saw Hotaru, Bulma and Vegeta. After breakfast the two teens and one adult went to Chichi and Goku's house. Once they're Chichi pointed them towards the backyard. Thanking her they walked around the house and as they reached the backyard they saw their friends and decided to stay hidden. 

"Come on Mako!" Gohan yelled as he dodged a punch from her. "Charge at me and lunged with your left!" 

"Since when," Mako grunted as she dodged a kick. "Do you tell me how to fight?" She threw a punch at his face and she was surprised when he caught her wrist. Unexpectedly Gohan tripped her and she fell with a startled yell. 

Gohan knelt by her side on one knee and looked down at her. "Are you ok?" 

Makoto, her pride wounded looked away. "I'm fine." 

Gohan frown at the way she answered him. He made her look at him. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"You are so stubborn!" He exclaimed as he fell on his butt. 

"Hmph." 

"Why are you so angry. Its just practice." 

"I said nothing is the matter Gohan!" She stood up abruptly and turned to walk away but Gohan was too fast. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around; when he succeeded he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her. 

Hotaru and Ami blushed when they witness the breathtaking kiss while trunks smirked. "Never thought you had it in you." He whispered 

Gohan broke the kiss and looked at Mako. She slowly opened her eyes to stare at his beautiful black ones. Her anger now gone, "Gohan." She whispered before she hugged him. "I'm sorry." 

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He broke away from her and narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Trunks seen enough yet, you baka." 

"What?" Makoto asked. She blushed a deep red when she saw her friends. "Ami! Hotaru!" 

"I'm sorry Mako-chan!" Both girls spoke as they bowed their heads in embarrassment and shame. 

"I'm really offended by you calling me Baka Gohan! I am older!" He said. 

"Well you don't act like it some times!" He countered 

Hotaru looked at her friend and found her cheeks still red as cherries. Suddenly it vanished and Hotaru narrowed her eyes when she saw Mako's face serious. She looked up to Ami and saw her pen in her hand. 

"Shh." Mako said to the boys and shutting them up. 

"Mako-chan you sense it too?" Ami asked as she looked around them. Suddenly a creature that resembles nightcrawler from X-men appeared in front of Hotaru. She immediately leaped away and landed between the guys. 

"Transform!" Mako yelled but right when she was about to transform herself Gohan stopped her. "Gohan." 

"You can't call on her! You're always unconscious after wards." 

"I'm sorry," She whispered before her features changed to a mature, and fierce level. Her cloth changed to the usual green fuku. She Turned away from Gohan and gave out orders. "Mercury get a reading! Saturn keep it busy!" She looked over her shoulder towards the guys who were joined by Goku, Krillan, and Piccolo. "You guys stay here."   


"But---" 

"Stay here!" She snarled harshly surprising the men before she flew off to help Saturn. 

Soon Mercury yelled. "Jupiter, Saturn it's not human! Destroy it now!" Mercury spoke coldly. 

Shivers ran down Trunks spine when he hears Mercury. Her voice was cold and held no emotions like Jupiter's eyes. He noticed the same coldness run through Hotaru. 'Why are they so cold?' 

"Saturn ready?" Jupiter asked as electricity and wind circled around her as her eyes took the emerald color. 

"Ready." She answered as she twirled around her glaive. A dark mist twirled around her as her eyes took the violet color. 

"Lets do it!" Jupiter spoke loud and clear. "Cyclone Storm!" 

"Amethyst Radiance!" 

The power around the two senshi combined and rushed towards the demon eliminating it permanently. The senshi looked at Mercury and she nodded telling them it was gone. In a flash of light the senshi were gone and replaced by the three unconscious girls. 

~*~ 

Mako opened her eyes and saw Hotaru looking at her. "How long have I been out?" 

"Two days, I woke up this morning. Ami is downstairs in the leaving room with the others." She frowned. "Mako they want answers and Gohan seems upset." 

Makoto sighed. She knew this was going to happen and she kicked her self for not explaining it to them fully. 'I just hope Gohan can understand.' She stood up shakily and looked at Hotaru. "Come on lets go downstairs." 

As they reached the down floor of Chichi's house the tension raised as everyone turned to look at them. Gohan stood up and looked at them but mainly at Makoto. In his gaze Makoto could see slight anger, and hurt. "We want an answer." He spoke. "And no more secrets." 

Makoto only nodded, she had never saw Gohan like this and it scared her. "Ok." 

~*~ 

(AN: Hiyas! It's me Alasia, um, I started writing right here.) 

"....So now you know why we pass out after we use our powers...."   
"So you're saying that, since you can't fully control your powers, and that you've never had to destroy the youma before, that everytime you do you're in danger," Gohan asked.   
Makoto, "Yes, unfortunately."   
"Well, I guess we'll have to take on a few of these youmas ourselves," Trunks said.   
Gohan nodded and the two were oblivious of the look shared between the three women. 

~*~ 

Hotaru extended her senses, reaching them out to become one with the different elements. To see what they saw, feel what they felt. To try to figure out what the dreams she'd been having recently meant. This form of meditation had actually been taught to her by Makoto, who used it when she practiced the form of physical fighting she had grown up with in their home dimension. Though she seemed a millon miles away, she was aware of everything around. She was aware of Makoto sitting on the grass next to her on one side, and Ami on the other. 

"We need to stick to our techniques. It's obvious we wont be able to learn theirs. Makoto...." 

"I'll teach you both, after I brush up on my skills. But I'm still going to have Gohan teach me their techniques. Some of it I can use," the brunette replied.   
"What time should we start," Ami asked.   
"Meet me in front of Capsule Corps at 6 am," Makoto said, standing and leaving alongside Ami. 

Hotaru returned to her meditations, feeling the shift in the air as three of the other z-senshi landed. Soft footsteps approached her and she recognized the person's voice as Yaumcha's. She cracked a deep purple eye open slightly as he walked a circle around her at a distance, said something and moved closer. She snapped a hand out, grabbed his ankle and pulled his feet from underneath him. She then stood, glaring down at the shocked man, "I may be only fifteen, but that doesn't mean I'm oblivous to the world." 

Yaumcha watched, shocked as Hotaru stood in fluid movement and walked over to Ami, saying something. The blue haired genious nodded and moved into the house. When she re-emerged she was followed closely by Makoto, who said a few things to her companions and the two began streching. Gohan and Krillan came out of the house and watched in curiosity as the two finished streching and listened intently as Makoto spoke. 

"We'll start off slow. I know you both know the basics, so we'll move onto the tougher stuff, moving at a slow pace. It's supposed to look sort of like a dance, so if you feel like an idiot that's okay. Ignore the spectators. Close your eyes take a deep breath, find a sort of inner peace and follow my lead," Makoto said to her friends as she turned from them. Begining with deliberately slow punches and other upper body moves. She suddely struck out with a foot, adding lower body moves to the routine, while telling Hotaru and Ami what each move was for.   
"I'm going to slowly speed up, not so fast that you can't keep up, but remember that no matter how fast you get, it's supposed to be like a dance." 

As the routine sped up, their group of spectators grew and all of the z-senshi watched in awe at the techniques they had never seen before.   
"Wow," Krillan said, shocked, "It looks like some kind of dance." 

After an hour of this, the routine broke up and Makoot began to say something, but Vegita interupted, "So, you can move all nice, but what can that do for you in a fight?"   
Makoto turned, eyes flaring, "That was Tai quon do, but you wouldn't know that since it doesn't exist here. It teaches fighting skills as well as patience, grace and agility."   
"I still don't see what all that slow stuff will do for you," Vegita.   
"Um," Hotaru said, "are you sure you wanna do that, Mako-chan's the world's best martial artist where we're from...And I know you haven't seen any of it, except for the basic karote."   
"You wanna find out Vegita? Bring it on," Makoto said, going into a fighting stance.   
Vegita smirked, "Your funeral."   
With that said, he charged her. 


	9. Anybody Want A Penut?

Darkness Author's Notes: Okay, I'm in an odd mood, so excuse me if this part seems a little odd. And, yes, the title of this chapter has a point. A very stupid one, but a point. Um, I wrote this chapter. 

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 8: Anybody Want a Penut? 

Makoto smirked as she watched Vegita charge at her. She dodged his first right hook and began dodging and blocking everything he threw at her with an unnatural grace. She became aware at how choppy his moves were, considering the anger that pulsated from him because of not being able to hit her. She suddenly smirked eviliy at him and blocked another right hook, she spun around, sending a spinning-heel kick into his face, she followed up with a double roundhouse kick witch she aimed at his midsection and legs. He slammed into the ground, face first. 

"Oooh," all of the z-senshi said, wincing slightly at the sound of his front hitting the ground.   
"That had to hurt," Yaumcha remarked.   
"Shut up," Piccolo snarled.   
Ami and Hotaru rolled their eyes as Vegita jumped up and began to attack Makoto with everything he had without powering up to Super Saiya-jin. As the fight got more heated and Makoto began taking punches Ami noticed something off in the distance. She pulled out her mercury computer and scanned the presence. Her eyes widened. It was Chaos. What she didn't understand though, was the fact that Chaos was attacking again so soon, after they had battled only three days ago and won. The blue haired genious motioned for Hotaru to follow and she led the younger girl a ways away.   
"What is it Ami-chan," Hotaru asked, confused.   
"I've spotted Chaos," Ami said, "She's headed straight for us, on the horizon."   
Hotaru spun and scanned the horizon, her eyes widening when she spotted Chaos, "What do we do?"   
"All of us are here, I think it's time we give her a taste of the world's protector's strength," Ami answered.   
"How do you propose we do that," the purple eyed teen asked.   
"We can tell Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan that she's headed this way and to be prepared to fight. That way, they can keep an eye out and be ready to attack. We can be ready to transform to normal Eternal and fight as well," Ami said, gazing at her computer.   
"Alright, I'll tell them, since I'm smaller and less noticeable," Hotaru said.   
"Okay, I'm going to keep scanning the area."   
"Alright." 

"Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, I need to speak with you," Hotaru said to the trio.   
The three men looked at each other and followed the teen a few feet away.   
"So what is it," Piccolo asked.   
"Ami has spotted Chaos on the horizon. She wants you to be on the lookout, and be ready to attack, she thinks it's time to show Chaos what you guys can do," Hotaru answered.   
"Alright," Goku answered, and the group returned to watching the fight. 

_Something odd is going on. I sense something nearing. What it is, I don't know, but I better be ready to remove myself from this fight. _Makoto cut herself from her thoughts and returned to the task at hand: Proving to Vegita that she could fight. 

~*~ 

Chaos snickered as she flew toward the unsuspecting senshi. This would be sweet. None of the Sailors would have time to transform, and the others.....Well, the others were no matter. They were easily disposed of. She sinckered again and sped up slightly. Yes, this would all be worth it.... 

~*~ 

"What the--"   
Chaos was abruptly cut off as Goku and Gohan slammed into her from either side. She let her eyes widen as she faced off with four pissed z-senshi. Goku, because all he wanted was peace. Gohan, because he was pissed at her for what she had put Makoto through. Piccolo, because he was sick of people trying to take over the world. And, Vegita, for interupting his fight with Makoto. 

"Mercury Eternal Make-up!"   
"Saturn Eternal Make-up!"   
"Jutpier Eternal Make-up!" 

Now her eyes bugged out of her head as she faced off with three pissed off Sailor Senshi and the rest of the z-senshi. 

"Kamehamaehaa!!!" 

Twin Kamahamaeha waves hit Chaos who let out a shout of surprised and brought her hands up to protect her face as a Maskapanno (sp?) headed straight toward her face. 

"Oak Evolution!"   
"Aqua Rhapsody!"   
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" 

Chaos was hit by the first two attacks but managed to dodge the last one. As the attack headed for the earth, Satrun allowed her eyes widen and she re-directed the blast toward space.   
Chaos let out a howl of rage and screamed, "How could you have known!?!? I'll be back!!"   
Then the Makoto look-a-like dissapeared. 

......... 

"Well, that was odd...."   
"Yeah...." 

......... 

"Anybody wnat a penut?"   
"Krillan!!!!"   
"What?!" 


	10. Reflections

Keiko's note: Hiyas!!! I hope you guys like this chapter. Ala and I put our heads together on this one. I didn't add in a details or went farther when Gohan and Mako where in her room. Most of you wouldn't be able to read it anyway. So yea. Hope fully Ala will allow me to write the next chapter. I have an idea in mind. ::smiles devilishly:: Well bye!!!!****

Alasia's note: Of course I'll let you type the next chapter Keiko! I wrote up until Chaos appears, then its all Keiko's. I love this chapter. See how much our writing styles have changed?   
Please review.****

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 9: Reflections 

Makoto drew in a deep breath, inhaling the cold, clean mountain air. She closed her eyes against the white glare of the snow-covered mountaintop around her. Sighing she looked around her again. She didn't understand how they were supposed to defeat Chaos. A shudder ran down her spine as Chaos appeared in her mind. Every time she saw Chaos she felt as though she was looking at a blue-eyed evil version of herself. Because of this, she somehow felt as though she had betrayed her friends. 

Makoto suddenly wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the snow covered ground, ignoring the biting cold as it seeped through her clothing. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, trying to hide from the world. She didn't understand why. 

Why was this happening to them? 

~*~ 

Hotaru sighed and looked around herself. The Rees were beautiful here, but she did not see them. It had been almost five hours since Makoto had left. When Chaos last attacked Makoto had closed in on herself, and left for an unknown destination. 

Her eyes landed on the window that looked into the Son's living room. Gohan was pacing the length of the room as everyone around him talked. Ami sat in a corner, her palmtop open with an odd expression on her face. Hotaru's violet eyes closed, "Where are you Mako-chan?" 

~*~ 

Makoto looked up into the blazing sunset and took a deep breath. She was soaking from the snow her body heat had melted. Her nose, fingers and feet were frozen. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and held a distant, haunted look. 

Like Setsuna Makoto held all of her memories from the Silver Millennium inside her. The pain of her past haunted her as she remembered. She was supposed to be an outer senshi, and she would have been if it hadn't been for the destruction of Jupiter two years before Metallia struck. And, like now, she fought a blue-eyed version of herself. 

Night after night since she regained those memories were spent crying for what had happened. She had finally begun to come to terms with those memories when Chaos appeared. Reminding her why she had such a hard time getting over them. 

As the first star rose in the night sky, Makoto whispered, "I wish I could overcome these memories, and do what I came to do." 

Then why don't you do it?" A voice behind her spoke mockingly. 

Immediately Mako turned around, eyes wide open when she looked into blue eyes. The woman in front of her wore a cynical smile on her face as she stared at the woman she was suppose to look like. Makoto out of surprise took a step back. "Chaos." 

"Its good that you still remember me." She spoke. "Don't worry I didn't come to hurt you. I just came to…talk." 

Makoto looked at her suspiciously. "What?" 

"I came here to take over the world as you know. But you won't give. So I propose this." Chaos paused as she looked at Makoto a bit evil. "If you give me your star seed I'll leave this planet alone." 

The brunette looked at the woman in front of her, as her eyes were wide with surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked surprised. How dare she even suggest that? Did she actually think she would say yes? 

Chaos sighed. "You heard me Mako. Give me your star seed and I'll leave. I have done some research and found that you are very powerful. I want it." She narrowed her eyes. "If I don't have it in my hands in a week kiss this planet good bye starting with your lover." In a flash she disappeared. 

Why was this happening?   
~*~ 

Hotaru sighed really worried now. It was almost midnight and still no sign of Mako. She looked at where Gohan was and bit her lips. The man was beyond worried. He had even yelled at Vegeta when he had made a stupid comment about Mako finally leaving him. He was seating on the couch now but he could stop fidgeting and his eyes rested only on the door. Hota's view changed to Ami who was now the one pacing with worry on her face. She had never seen the blue haired genius look so tense and scared in her life. Then again she shouldn't be surprised. They knew nothing of the ware about of their friend for one lover. They were worried that Chaos had caught her and left her dead somewhere. They didn't know what to think. 

Hotaru looked back outside and her eyes immediately grew wide when she saw a staggering Mako walking towards the house. She immediately stood up and ran to the door while screaming. "Mako's back!!!" 

Chichi came out of the kitchen with relieve on her face and Goku came out of a room followed by Trunks and Krillan. Gohan immediately shot up from the couch and ran to the door. Ami staid where she was. Something wasn't right she could feel it. 

Hotaru opened the door with the others behind her to see Mako about to knock. "Oh my god!!!" Chichi's voice was heard behind Goku as they all started at the woman in front of her. Her eyes had a haunting look in them that scared the people in front of them. Her clothes were soaked and not to mention ripped in a couple places. She was shaking from head to toe from the cold and from shock. Slowly Mako began to fall as her legs gave way. 

Gohan quickly ran to her and caught her. He ran in and placed her on the couch. "What the hell happened?" He asked as if he was going to get an answer. Ami was quickly to his sided and checked Mako's pulse and gasped as she could fell her friend's frozen skin under hers. "Gohan quickly take her to her room. Trunks prepare a warm bath. Hotaru get some warm close. Chichi please make something warm to eat I doubt she has eaten anything. Goku tomorrow when She's awake get everyone." She spoke giving orders and soon everyone went to achieve them. 

~*~ 

Later, in the morning around three, everyone seemed to calm when Mako was almost back to her original temperature. They were all sleeping except for Gohan. He could get his mind off of Mako and what must have happened when she was gone. He climbed out of his bed and slowly made his way to Mako's room. He knew Mako wouldn't talk about it until she was ready but he just wanted to be with her right now. She had scared him earlier. 

Once in front of her door he opened it slowly and quietly before looking in. He saw her back was to him and stood up straight and walked in. He closed the door behind him before walking closer to her. 

When he was at her bedside she turned to face him and slowly opened her eyes. "Go…Gohan?" She whispered. 

Gohan nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Yea, it's me." He whispered. "How are you feeling?" 

Makoto took in a shaky breath before answering. "I'm cold." She looked up at him. "I'm really cold." 

Gohan frowned and checked her forehead for any sign of fever but there wasn't. He brushed her bangs from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You were in the mountains weren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. When he saw her nod he sighed. 

When Makoto thought back of her visit from Chaos she shivered as she remembered her last statement. 'If I don't have it in my hands in a week kiss this planet good bye starting with your lover.' A tear fell from her eyes as she thought of Gohan taking away from her. She wouldn't be able to stand it if it happened. She loved him too much. 

Gohan frowned when saw her tear fall from her eyes. He wiped it away with his thumb and looked down at her when she clasped his hand that cupped her cheek. "Mako?" 

"Gohan. Don't leave me please." She whispered while more tears fell from her eyes. 

Gohan frowned worried as she stared down at her. "Why would you think that?" He asked her. "Mako, I love you." 

"Promise me you won't leave me, Gohan." She whispered as if she hadn't heard him speak. "Promise?" 

"I promise Mako, you'll always have me with you." He told her with pride and love before he leaned over and kissed her lips meaningfully. Slowly he pulled away from her, enough to look into her green eyes. In the them he could see the hunger for him to be with her and slowly yet steadily he lowered himself once more also feeling the same hunger within him. With love and care Gohan placed butterfly kisses on Mako's neck while he positioned himself on top of her. 

The brunette buried her left hand in his black hair while her right arm was placed on his bare back, before she closed her eyes as she allowed the sensation he was giving her flow through her body before a shaky sigh escaped her lips. 

Gohan trailed the kisses to her lips in a passion he never knew he had. 

"Gohan." She whispered when he had unbuttoned the top of her pjs. 

The raven-haired man removed his gaze away from Mako's exposed chest and waited for her to open her eyes. "Are you sure you want this Mako?" He asked in a whisper. 

Makoto nodded her head while her gaze was focused on his. "I do Gohan." 

~*~ 

Gohan stirred in bed before he opened his eyes. The dream he had last night unbelievable. It seemed so real that he couldn't believe it was only a dream. Slowly he turned around and his eyes widen in surprise and sat up quickly. 'Oh my god." He thought before a small smile appeared on face. "It really did happen?" He asked himself before staring down at Mako. His smile grew each minute he continued to watch her sleep. Slowly so he didn't wake her up he stood up from bed and wore his bottom pjs. 'I better go before mom comes in.' He thought with a wince. 

Before he turned around he brushed Mako's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before walking towards the door. 

"So this is where you were last night." A voice said behind Gohan as he walked away. The younger man froze and slowly turned to see Trunks leaning on the wall and Krillan with Goku standing in front of him. 

"Uh…I…what are you guy doing here?" He asked as his cheeks redden. 

Goku laughed before he walked passed him with Krillan behind him. "Don't worry we won't tell your mother." Goku said before leaving the house. Gohan couldn't help but sigh in relief. 

Trunks chuckled before moving towards his friend. "So how was it?" He asked him really curious. He hadn't experienced it for his own so of course her would curious to know. But Gohan took it the wrong way and frowned. "That's personal Trunks." He whispered before he walked away leaving a confused man behind. "What did I say?" 


	11. Pushing Me Away

Alasia's Note: Keiko made a cliffhanger!! Hoe you like! Read and review! 

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter 10: Pushing Me Away 

From where chaos stood, the woman had the perfect view of her prey. She smiled satisfied when she saw her looking outside her window miserably. Soon, Mako and you'll be mine. She thought with great humor. She was going to have her and this pathetic world in three days time. Oh she couldn't wait! 

Mako finally stood from her sitting position on her bed. She didn't know what to do and she had three days left. Yesterday when she had woken up and ready for the day she was surrounded by everyone asking what had happened to her the other day. All she said was she was in the mountains and she tripped on the snow. She didn't care if they bought it or not what mattered was that she was left alone. She couldn't even look Gohan in the eye anymore. She had pushed herself away from him. Hoping that he would get angry with her and leaving her alone. She thought it would be best if he just stopped loving her, so when the day comes he wouldn't be pained. 

Sighing, Mako walked out of the room and walked into the leaving room where she saw Ami and Trunks talking. She smiled secretly. Ami was growing fond of him. She just hoped that nothing would go wrong. She looked around to see where Hotaru was and found her sitting next to Gohan. Talking happily. She smiled again. Quickly, she walked outside where she breathed in the fresh air and sighed. She was going to miss this place. She was going to miss it a lot especially Gohan. As she thought of his name a tear slid down her face. Gohan. 

"Mako." A very familiar voice called to her from behind her. 

The brunette froze. She had not expected to be alone with him so soon. Wiping her tears quickly she turned around to face the man she loved. The way he was looking at her broke her heart. His eyes were filled with worry that she couldn't help a tear fall. "Gohan?" She asked questionably. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" He whispered as he stepped closer to her. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Mako looked up at him. She didn't know what to say. Should she break his heart now and get him hating her or should she just tell him the truth? 

"Ever since that night you've been distant. I thought if we shared something like that it would bring us closer. What happened?" Gohan asked worried yet curious. 

Hating herself she narrowed her eyes angrily. "Is that why you left that morning?" She hissed. "You just woke up and left without any announcement. You could have just waked me up." 

Gohan looked at her surprised when he heard her voice. He felt nothing but anger towards him. "I…look I didn't want my mom to find out Mako…" 

"And why the hell not?" She asked. "You're old enough to do what you please. Why do you care what your mother thinks? You left me there. You should worry about what I think!" 

Gohan narrowed his eyes at her statement. She knew exactly why he had left. She knew how his mother could be when she saw something she disapproved of. So why was she acting this way? "Just what are you getting at Mako?" He asked firmly with slight anger. 

Good he's getting angry. I just have to push it a little more. I'm sorry Gohan. Mako narrowed her eyes. "You exactly know where I'm going with this." She whispered coldly. "I don't want you around me anymore." She spoke. 

Gohan looked at her surprised and shocked before his eyes narrowed with anger and pain. She had calmly said those words that had ripped his heart. She didn't even look as if she cared. He should have known better. She came from another world, she had friends, probably had a boyfriend too. "So, now that you've gotten what you wanted you're leaving this relationship?" He asked her. "Fine do as you please." He spoke calmly before walking back into the house. He didn't see the tears falling from Mako's eyes. 

Goku and Chichi were worried with Gohan and Mako. They had noticed that they both seemed to drift off and lock themselves in there room. Chichi had never seen her son like this and was scared something had happened to him. She had gone to talk to him the next day but the only thing he had mentioned to her was heartbreak. Chichi was shocked into hearing this. She knew Mako was crazy about him and vice versa so why the sudden break up? 

Goku had gone to Mako's room just like Chichi had done to Gohan and asked what was wrong and received the same answer. On Friday everyone was at Bulma's place discussing what they need to do about chaos. Mako was leaning on a wall opposite from them listening to their plans but suddenly her attention snapped towards the door. Only a minute later did it explode gaining everyone attention. "What the hell?" Yamcha spoke before the smoke disappeared leaving Mako's look like standing with a smug look. 

Makoto closed her eyes with sorrow before looking at the woman. "What took you so long?" She asked as she pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards her. Stopping only thirty feet away. 

Chaos laughed. "That eager to die?" She asked as she looked at Mako with humor. "I saw that little act you pulled the other day. Brilliant." 

Gohan looked at Mako puzzled. Act? He asked himself. 

"Nice way to…" 

"Shut up and just get it over with!" The brunette yelled with anger towards the enemy. 

"Mako?" Bulma asked confused. 

"Do it." Mako spoke firmly ignoring Bulma's question. 

Gohan looked between the two women in front of him. The only way he could tell which was which, was that Mako always packed her hair up and that her eyes were green. Chaos left her hair down almost all the time and her eyes were blue. He frowned once more. What did she mean by brilliant act? He asked himself then it dawned on him. She was acting? But why? 

Chaos lifted her arms in front of her face as she smirked. The gold bracelet glowed before two yellow balls were created from it and headed towards Mako who only closed her eyes. 

Author's note: There you go!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!!! 


	12. Choices

Alasia's Note: Keiko made a cliffhanger!! Hope you like! Read and review! 

**Meaning Of Life**

Chapter Eleven: Choices 

'Gohan…Ami…Hotaru…I'm sorry.' Makoto thought as she waited her death. 'But it's a small price to pay, ne?' Makoto was shoved out of her thoughts as she found herself in strong arms. She gasped and opened her eyes to look into black ones. "G…Gohan!" 

The man smiled as he landed on the floor. "Baka." He whispered to her before letting her go. 

The brunette blushed. 

"Argh!" Chaos screamed as she looked at Gohan dangerously. "You fool I almost had her!" She looked back at Makoto and her glare deepened. "Are you going to hide behind your boy toy? We made a deal Mako are you backing out from it?" 

Makoto glared back at chaos. "He's not my boy toy and our deal…" She looked around to see confusion in everyone's face and looked up at Gohan's eyes that clearly asked what deal? 

Taking in the scene chaos almost fell laughing. "You mean you didn't tell them?" She asked deeply amused. 

"Mako?" Bulma asked. 

The brunette narrowed her eyes as she kept them on the smirking fool in front of her. "Shut up." She growled 

"Me?" She pointed at herself. "I don't think so." She looked at Bulma and the others with a sickening grin. "Well, lets just say that I take her life in exchange you keep yours." She grinned when she heard gasped from all of them. "Good I like doing this." 

"Mako you can't!" Ami exclaimed horrified. 

Mako grunted annoyed. "Look I came here to get rid of her." She waved her hand towards chaos in a disrespectful manner. "The Queen and Pluto never told me what I couldn't do. She wants me and she will get." She narrowed her eyes more. "But if she doesn't continue with the deal kill her." She stepped forward but was suddenly pulled back. With eyes full of surprise, she looked up to find angry eyes. 

"What are you thinking!" Gohan spoke to her calmly. "You're just going to give yourself up like that?" 

Makoto took back her hand and looked away from him. "We have no other choice. Besides," She looked back at him. "This is my decision." 

"Makoto." Ami spoke as she transformed into Mercury. Her now cold eyes looked down at the brunette. "Its Jupiter's decision not yours princess." 

"Correct." Saturn's cold voice spoke as she looked down at the Jovian princess. 

Chaos looked bored. "Will you please hurry?" 

Suddenly Makoto turned into Jupiter with much dislike. Her hard eyes turned to Chaos. "I will fight you. If you can win you will have it. If I win," She grew an evil smirk. "I kill you." 

Chaos narrowed her eyes before she smiled smugly. "Fine. Meet me where they fought cell in five minutes." She spoke before disappearing. 

Goku looked at Jupiter and the other two senshi and frowned as he notice the emotionless faces. 'What was with these girls?' He thought before he was pulled out when Gohan spoke. 

"You can't go!" He said with anger and fear. 

Jupiter narrowed her eyes at him. "Look," She whispered harshly. "If you ever want to rid of Chaos I will have to go." 

"Agreed." Saturn said. 

"I don't care what you think or what you think." He spoke as he looked at all three of them. "You are suppose to be protectors right? What happens if you die? You take Mako, Ami, and Hotaru with you!" 

"That is the price." Jupiter whispered. "Move." She said to the girls and with nods they were out the door and headed for the location Chaos choice. 

"Jupit…" 

Jupiter looked at him. "I will not fail her." She whispered. "You will see her again." She said before she left, leaving Gohan staring at the place she once was. He didn't even notice his mother behind him until she had placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Gohan turned around and looked down at her. 

Chichi smiled. "Go and bring her back safely." 

Gohan smiled and kissed his mother's forehead before running out. 

Chichi turned to trunks. "Go with him Trunks." 

With a nodded the young man left. 

~~~ 

Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. It's almost done!   



	13. It Begins

Alasia's Note: It's really short. But I did write something. Hey! I'm alive!!! 

**Meaning Of Life**   
Chapter 12: It Begins 

The battlefield was empty, reminding one of a old western film without all the tumbleweeds. Jupiter, Mercury and Saturn were staring at Chaos, who, inevitably was staring right back at them. They were waiting for one or the other to make a move. 

Jupiter was seriously pissed off at everything Chaos had put Makoto and Gohan through. She was ready to fight - and die if nessecery. 

Saturn's face was blank, her gaze cool and calculated. She was prepared to step back and watch the fireworks. Jupiter had to do this. It was her fight, but Saturn was ready to stpe in if called for. 

Mercury was secretly monitoring Gohan and Trunks approach, smiling inwardly at how much Makoto and Gohan loved each other. 

"Shall we?" 

Chaos' voice was strong and cold. Jupiter nodded curtly, ready for anything. 

She got the anything. Chaos hurled herself forward and attacked the Senshi of Thunder physically. They traded blows, rising into the air as they did so. Dust and bits of rock swirled in the air around them. They blocked each other's attacks, occasionally landing a sickening blow to the other. Their knees collided constantly as they teird to kick, and blocked time and again. Jupiter's eyes were narrowed in concentration, and she poured energy into her fist, bringing it up swiftly into Chaos' gut. Chaos doubled over before kicking Jupiter in the face, sending the Senshi reeling backwards. They stared at each other hatefully for a few minutes before they prepared their attacks. Jupiter gathered her arms to her, an antannae exptended from her tiara and she screamed the name of an attack she hadn't used in years: 

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dreagon!!!" 


	14. Happy Endings

Alasia's Note: It's Finished!!! Finally!!! One more off my back - one more off Keiko's back. *sighs* Well, now I have to finish Reunited *winces* 

~Alasia 

**Meaning Of Life**   
Chapter 13: Happy Endings 

Chichi sat on the couch in Bulma's house with her hands clasped together, while she rested her forehead on it. She was scared…that was even an understatement for what she was feeling right now. She was afraid for the five children outside fighting for their lives and for the world. It had been almost three hours now and she didn't know what was going on. She didn't know if anything went wrong. All she knew was that she was scared, angered, she felt pity. 

Everyone was still at Bulma's waiting for the young ones to return, but nothing happened. Goku and Vegeta felt aggravated. They were here standing or pacing while their children were putting their lives on danger. It was nerve wrecking. 

Bulma sat next to Chichi when she saw the woman by herself. She placed an arm around the woman for comfort knowing she needed it. Chichi sighed as she rested her head on her friends shoulder. She sighed once more as she allowed a tear to fall. "Come back." She whispered. 

~*~ 

Everything went in a slow motion as Jupiter watched Gohan hit with Chaos attack and screamed in pain, as his heart crystal was ripped from his body, before collapsing. Chaos laughing as the crystal flew to her. 

Jupiter stood there frozen as she began to flicker back to Mako quickly. How did this happen? She suddenly felt extreme amount of power from Trunks as he was battling Chaos but she didn't care. Mercury had run to him but knowing there was nothing to do. Suddenly, the flickering stopped and she was Makoto. Tears streamed down her eyes as she gazed at the man she loved. With hatred, devastation she screamed and a sudden light burst from her body blinding everyone. 

~*~ 

Chichi sat up from her position on the couch with wide wet eyes as she looked at Goku. "GOHAN!!!!" She yelled in horror before she plunged to the ground on her knees. 

~*~   
Usagi gasped as she felt Mako's spirit diminish and the plates she was holding fell from her hands, before tears fell from her eyes. 

~*~ 

When the light was gone Trunks was the first to open his eyes and looked around. The only thing he saw was Ami and Hotaru on the ground unconscious. He didn't see Gohan or Mako anywhere. Fear gripped him hard as he hovered from the ground to see if they were thrown away by the blast, but he didn't see anything. Quickly he flew back down and landed between Hotaru and Ami. Quickly he checked on both of them. Once he knew they were both ok, he fell to his knees as tears began to fall. 'Why him? Why her?' He thought. "Why them?! Kami!" He yelled angered and hurt knowing they both weren't on this world anymore. What was he going to tell Chichi and Goku? He had failed them. 

He was suddenly pulled out of his grieving when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ami looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Its not your fault Trunks. Let go." She whispered. But he could tell from her voice that she wanted to cry. 

The man nodded and slowly stood up. When he turned to Hotaru he found her wiping her eyes from the tears. He felt sorry for the both of them. They had both came to help their friend but in the end she died along with his friend. 

Life was a bitch. 

~*~ 

Two years had gone by but nothing has been the same anymore. For some reason Pluto had refused to get Ami and Hotaru so they had leaved there with the Z-senshi. No one had really gotten over the two deaths and who could? 

During the years Ami and Trunks had been going out and they were now engaged. Hotaru was going with Goten who had come back from boarding school. He was devastated when he heard of his brother's death. 

Goku had been secretly looking for the dragon balls hoping he could bring back his son and Mako. When he had finish collecting the balls he had called all of them to Kami's point. When they all arrived they found Dende talking to Goku seriously with mister Po Po. Curious, they all walked up to them. 

"Hey Goku why did you call us all here?" Yamcha asked as he stood next to him. 

"I've been gathering the balls and talking to Dende here. He said they can be a chance in bringing Mako and Gohan back." He spoke but only looked at Chichi to see her brighten up. He smiled at her. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bulma said happily as she looked at both Goku and Dende. "Lets bring them back!" 

Minutes later everyone was standing in front of the great Dragon. Goku brought Chichi to him and whispered something in her ear making her nod. She suddenly spoke. "We wish for you to bring Makoto Kino, princess of Jupiter back." 

The Dragon's eyes glowed red. "It shall be done. You have one wish left." 

Chichi smiled as tears ran down her cheek. "We wish you bring Gohan Son back." 

Suddenly the dragon glowed before disappearing in a gold light. The nine balls suddenly flew off in different directions. 

Chichi looked around. "Where are they?" She asked almost franticly. 

Suddenly a green light burst in front of them blinding them for a moment before the looked to see Makoto in her princess gown standing in front of them. She looked around before actually looking in front of her. A large smile came to her face before she ran into Chichi's arms. "Welcome back Mako." Chichi whispered as she could feel her tears of joy falling. 

Suddenly another light came and Makoto turned around to see Gohan in front of her. "Go…Gohan?" She whispered as tears grew and threatened to escape. The man looked at her and smiled before she ran into his arms. "I was so scared." She whispered to him. "When I watched you…." She suddenly stopped when she felt a finger on her lips. She looked at him surprised. 

Gohan shook his head and kissed her strongly. "I love you Mako." 

"I love you too." 

_ The end_

Author's note: Hahahahaha!!!!! I'm done!!! Another one off my back hehehehe! I hope you all enjoyed it! And sorry it came so late. Got other stuff to do. ^_^ Review k??? Jupiter Hime are you happy? I made it a happy ending!!! HEHEHE. Bye gotta go to school! Yes I wrote this a five in the morning and it 6:33 whoa!!! hehehe 

~Keiko 


End file.
